Kto mieszka po drugiej stronie serca?
by kancchan
Summary: Ten fick jest dziwny i nieogarnięty. Takie bardziej filozoficzne rozkminy o niczym i wszystkim, ale raczej sugerowałabym się tą drugą opcją. Pozwolę sobie zacytować Ace'a, to opowiadanie "odzwierciedla stan mojego umysłu". I właściwie nie polecam tym, którzy nadal trwają w walentynkowym upojeniu, bo jest do b ó l u niekochliwy.


— Jezu, ale tu brudno.

Jęknął licealista, gdy zderzył się z prawdą przez postronnych obywateli zwaną potocznie _prywatnym bałaganem. _Szesnastolatek nie spodziewał się, że może być gorzej niż zazwyczaj, ale tak było. Dzień zapowiadał się jeszcze koszmarnej niż poprzedni.

— Wydaje ci się — odparł jego serdeczny przyjaciel, jeszcze na wpół śniący, przewracając się na drugi bok na swoim łóżku.

— Może w końcu posprzątałbyś ten bałagan, co? — zaproponował, przekraczając próg. — Tu nie ma jak oddychać — poskarżył się, gdy jego wyczulony węch, poczuł w powietrzu najróżniejsze zapachy – dym, alkohol, pot, a nawet śladową ilość spermy.

— Cicho. Ten bałagan odzwierciedla stan mojego umysłu — wytłumaczył szybko Ace, starając się ignorować zaczepki swojego kolegi, dlatego wyobraził sobie, że to tylko mucha brzęczy mu za uchem.

— No, ej, proszę o trochę kreatywności. Zaprzyjaźnij się z odkurzaczem — nalegał Sabo, marszcząc czoło na widok porozrzucanych butelek taniego wina.

— Bardziej niż z tobą? — Ciemnowłosy chłopak zaciekawił się na tyle, aby podnieść o kilka centymetrów głowę do góry.

— Chciałbym — mruknął Sabo, wycofując się znów na próg.

— Zapomnij.

Ace wrócił do pozycji wyjścia, wtulając się w pluszowego niedźwiadka, który był jego przyjacielem, jeszcze przed tym nim nauczył się operować trudnymi słowami, układać w miarę sensowne zdania i porozumiewać mową ciała, czyli X lat temu, a precyzując — piętnaście z kawałkiem.

Zapadła chwila milczenia, którą po chwili odważył się przerwać Sabo.

— Chociaż doprowadź się do stanu używalności. No wiesz, prysznic, szczoteczka do zębów, grzebień i te sprawy — wyjaśnił.

Ace już chciał zapytać w jakich celach chce go Sabo użyć, mając nadzieję, że tych bardziej dynamicznych i wyskokowych, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. On tylko tak używa przyjaciela. Czasem, jak jest trochę bardziej uległy i chętny.

— Dziękuję za twoje cenne rady, ale możesz sobie schować je do kieszeni spodni, najlepiej tylnej i ze specjalnymi dedykacjami dla mnie.

Może powinien zaproponować posiłkowanie się tyłkiem? Stwierdził jednak, że ta opcja nie przejdzie mu przez gardło, z powodu śliny, która zgromadziła się w jego ustach, od nadmiernego, nocnego przebywania w ubikacji.

— Twojej?

_Nie kuś nawet_, pomyślał Ace, stwierdzając zdecydowanie, że Sabo powinien pójść grzeszyć w inne miejsce, ewentualnie spróbować z nim, pod warunkiem, że następnym razem, to coś w jego bokserkach nie będzie już tak strasznie pulsować od nadmiaru adrenaliny, jak ładnie ujął Portgas kilka miesięcy temu.

— A chciałbyś?

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, zważywszy na fakt, że u niego trzeźwe myślenie nie było w modzie, zbyt zaoferowane szkolnymi pierdołami i różnymi czynnikami, które doprowadziły jego umysł do stanu kastracji kilku szarych komórek na dzień.

— Idź marzyć gdzieindziej.

Sabo westchnął. Czasem miał dość tego człowieka, który miał czelność wtargnąć do jego życia i przewrócić go do góry nogami, wiedział jednak, że jego przyjaciel od siedmiu boleści już dawno zginąłby bez niego marnie – przeturlałby się do rynsztoku bądź obudziłby się pod przystankiem z luką w głowie i bez jednej nerki. Mimo że jasnowłosy odznaczał się pewnością siebie, nigdy nie szczędził na swój temat pochwałek i tak dalej, nie czuł tego bynajmniej przez wpływ swojego egoizmu. Po prostu wiedział, że Portgas D. Ace był jak dziecko, trochę duże, ale nadal raczkujące.

— Jeśli ruszysz swoje cztery litery, dam ci lizaka — podsunął sprytnie Sabo.

— Jakiego smaku? — Ace poderwał się nagle z miejsca, stwierdzając, że ta oferta była zbyt kusząca, aby nie skorzystać. Naturalnie tylko w jego szerokim pojmowaniu słowa lizak.

— Truskawkowego, malinowego… jakiego tylko zechcesz — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

— Wolałbym jednak lody — podzielił się swoją myślą na głos, a Sabo udawał tylko, że nie zauważył, jak Ace zatrzymał spojrzenie na jego kroczu.

— Lody są zimne. Jest luty, mówi ci to coś, prawda? — Czasem czuł się po prostu jak jego rodzic, który miał za zadanie wyperswadować mu wszystkie głupie pomysły z głowy.

— Ale, no… Ja chcę takiego ciepłego, od serca, rozumiesz, nie?

Sabo nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca, który zagościł na jego policzkach. Wiedział do czego jego przyjaciel zmierzał – ich wymiany zdań zawsze kończyły się w taki dwuznaczny sposób, że miał ochotę obrócić się na pięcie, wyjść i nigdy nie wrócić do _paszczy lwa_. Ale ufając teorii, że ludzie, którzy ciągle posiłkują się kolorowymi tabletkami tak po prostu mają, postanowił przymknąć oko na perswazję Ace'a.

Portgas zarechotał dziko.

— Masz niecenzuralne myśli. — Pokazał mu język. — Miałem na myśli czekoladowe lody, czaisz, nie?

Zwinął się w kłębek i niemal od razu zmorzył go sen. Nie sprzeciwiałaby się, jakby Sabo dał mu skosztować tego bardziej cielesnego…

— Miarka się przebrała, Ace! — zawyrokował Sabo, celując w niego ostrzegawczo palcem. Tylko on miał tyle czelności, aby zwlec go z łóżka o drugiej w nocy, w połowie przerywając piękny sen o… Tę kwestię wolał jednak przemilczeć.

— Ej, no. Nie dość, że jestem pijany w sztok, mam kaca jak stąd do końca świata, to jeszcze swoim wrzaskiem potęgujesz moją mę-kę — wydusił z siebie, zatykając uszy palcami. Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, przechylając głowę pod dziwnym kątem. — Ale wiesz co, Sabo? Masz na głowie skórkę z mandarynek czy coś — skwitował, po krótkich oględzinach. — Może to przeterminowany banan? — zamyślił się.

— I co? Wyczuwasz w tym jakąś anomalie? — zapytał jasnowłosy z ironią, marszcząc nos. Ace mówił od rzeczy. Nie żeby to była jakaś nowość, on ciągle mówił nie na temat, ale Sabo miał wrażenie, że dziś przerósł samego siebie. Tylko sekundy dzieliły go od stracenia nad sobą panowania.

— Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego — oświadczył, czochrając swoje przydługie, ciemne włosy.

— Ace, w końcu powiedziałeś coś mądrego. Coś naprawdę mądrego — pochwalił go Sabo, zastanawiając się czy nie powinien zacząć bić mu brawa.

— Dlaczego się powtarzasz? — Portgas próbował się podnieść z brukowanej kostki, ale skończyło się tym, że znów stłukł sobie pośladki. Na jego piegowatej twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia.

— Chcę pobudzić twoje sfiksowane szare komórki do myślenia, Ace — wyjaśnił cierpko.

— Dziękuję, że ciągle przypominasz mi jak mam na imię — burknął Portgas, chowając twarz w dłoniach, aby kolorowe neony przestały atakować jego wrażliwie i już załzawione oczy. — Nigdzie nie idę. — Udał obrażonego.

— Idziesz — zawyrokował Sabo, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Ej, Sabo…?

— Czego?

— Wiesz, kto mieszka po drugiej stronie serca?

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— No pomyśl. Wysil choć trochę swoją mózgownice.

— Nie zgadnę.Wątroba?

— Cechujesz się naprawdę wyjątkową odpornością na zdobywanie wiedzy, bezmózgowcu — burknął niepocieszony Ace.

_Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi_, mruknął w myślach Sabo, gdy Portgas bezwstydnie wykradł mu kolejny tego dnia pocałunek. Z zachowania przypominał klasycznego, napalonego erotomana, który zrobi wszystko, aby zdobyć swój cel.

— Wiem jedno, Ace. W moim sercu mieszkasz tylko ty — mruknął tak cicho, aby Ace, zajęty swoim pokrętnym myśleniem, nie zdołał tego usłyszeć.

Wiedział, że już nigdy nie odważy się powiedzieć tego na głos. No, może do czasu, kiedy Ace znów nie poczęstuje go kolorowymi tabletkami, dlatego cieszył się jak diabli, że zdobył się na odwagę.

Zręczne długie palce Ace'a badały teraz każdy skrawek jego ciała, przez które przechodziły od czasu do czasu niekontrolowane dreszcze. Sabo już sam nie wiedział, jak blisko jest granica pomiędzy miłością a przyjaźnią, gdy ciemnowłosy postanowił pobawić się odrobinkę jego wargami.

Cholera jasna, miał z tym wszystkim skończyć! I co z tego, że szaleje za tym bezmyślnym dzieciakiem już od przedszkola?

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa._

Klął w myślach, gdy na Ace rozchylił usta w ładnym uśmiechu. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, gdy poczuł ciepłą dłoń przyjaciela na mięśniach brzucha.

_Reszta to milczenie_, pomyślał, gdy Ace złożył na jego szyi łapczywy pocałunek, ssąc prowokacyjnie jego skórę.

Sabo zamknął oczy, chcąc to jak najlepiej zapamiętać.

_Cholerne kolorowe tabletki_, mruknął pod nosem, gdy poczuł silny uścisk na swojej męskości i ciepły oddech, owijający kark.

– Jejku, Sabo… Nawet jak jęczysz, używasz skomplikowanych słów. Czuję się przy tobie jak analfabeta.

_Ace, przecież jesteś analfabetą,_ pomyślał, ale nie chciał, aby przestawał, dlatego wolał nie dzielić się tym spostrzeżeniem na głos.

Portgas D. Ace prowokował bardzo, tak bardzo, że Sabo zagryzł wargę i postanowił wykorzystać jak najlepiej tę chwilę upojenia narkotykowego, która na pewno dwa razy się nie zdarzy.

— Wiesz, że dziś są walentynki, ne? Skończmy to szaleństwo z wielkim BUUUM — szepnął mu cicho przyjaciel do ucha, nadgryzając jego płatek i akcentując „buuuum", które niemal eksplodowało w jego w głowie, odbijając się od czaszki.

Resztę postanowił zwalić na efekt uboczny ich pierwszego spotkania.

**KONIEC!**


End file.
